


The Life and Times of Wisteria Lucretia Malfoy

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence Harry Potter, F/M, eventual pairing of Ron Weasley x OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Wisteria Lucretia Malfoy is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. Of course her parents have asked Draco to look after her, even if he is older by two minuets. Will she follow in her family's footsteps or will she break tradition and march to the beat of her own drum?
Relationships: Ron Weasley x Original Character
Kudos: 1





	The Life and Times of Wisteria Lucretia Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything about the Malfoys. I will also be adding a few personal touches on Pureblood Wizarding traditions. So stick around to read what I have planned. (Trying to get the format just right, it's been a while since I've posted on here.)

Wisteria Lucretia Malfoy is many things to many people, a doting daughter to her mother, an annoyance to her older, by two minutes,brother Draco, and her father finds her as useful as a wooden cauldron but nevertheless loves her. She closes her book and shuffles out of bed to put on her slippers. Wis grabs her reading candle and softly opens her door. The family clock reads that it's a quarter past midnight. Tomorrow is the big day. Draco and she will be at Hogwarts. Wisteria steps out of her room, down the hall, makes three right turns and two left ones until she is at a large oak door with a dragon carved into it. She sees the light coming from behind the door. Father is still awake which means maybe he could answer her question.

Wisteria takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Leaning against the door she hears papers being shifted around and finally the door opens. 

“Petal, why are you still awake?” Lucius looks her over and sees the lack of sleep in her eyes. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Can I come in?” 

Lucius gestures towards the jade velvet couch in front of the dark wooden desk. 

“Is there something on your mind?” He asks rearranging the papers back to how he had them before he was interrupted. 

Wisteria sits on the couch, her eyes begin to water, her breathing gets shallow, and her voice wavers. 

“Petal.” Lucius quickly sits beside his daughter and rubs her back. “ What’s the matter?” 

“Would you still l-love me if I weren’t in Sl-Slytherin?” She buries her head in her father’s chest. 

“Of course, petal. '' Lucius tilts her head up. 

“Really?” Wisteria wipes her eyes with her sleeve. 

“Yes, I remember the first time you did magic.” Lucius reminisce 

“What did I do?” She sniffles. 

“You made flowers bloom out of your ears.” 

“Is that why I’m named after a flower.” Wis begins to calm down. 

“Yes, was there anything else on your mind?” 

“What if people don’t like me?” She asks. 

“You’re a Malfoy, that won’t happen. Besides it shouldn’t matter what those less than you think.” Lucius shifts and turns to face his daughter. 

“And what if I don’t have friends?” Wis counters. 

“You have Draco. You will always have a brother to confide in.” Lucius stands and walks towards the door. 

“That makes me feel a little better.” Wisteria follows Lucius to the door. 

“Better enough to get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.” Lucius swishes his wand and the candle in the office goes out. 

“I think so.” Wisteria says. 

Lucius walks his youngest child to her room and peels back the duvet. Wisteria lays down and her father drops the blanket. 

“Good night petal.” Lucius says. He puts down the candle on her night stand and sees one of his missing books. 

“I’ll be taking this.” He grabs the book and leaves with a reason to believe that all of his twenty-seven missing books on magical laws are somewhere in his daughter’s room. 

“Wake up my precious petal.” Narcissa lightly shakes her daughter awake. 

The sunlight fills the room as the curtains open. 

“Good morning.” Wisteria yawns lazily looking up at her mother. She tosses off the lavender duvet and stretches. 

Her wardrobe opens and her mother switches through the clothes with her wand searching for something perfect for the train ride. Something stylish but comfortable. 

“Mother, I can pick out my own clothes.” Wisteria swishes her wand and the bed begins making itself. 

“I know, petal, but it has to be perfect. Here.” Narcissa hands over dark grey pants and a lilac peasant blouse with long sleeves and a high neck. “Sit.” She pats on the bed. 

Wisteria sits down but privately thinks her mother is going overboard. Narcissa brushes her daughters hair and begins forming a bun. After the bun is formed she begins twisting the braids using the remaining long strands around it forming a dragon egg like effect. This hairstyle being the newest fad among traditional pureblood women, popularized by the wife of Cornelius Fudge, the newly appointed Minister of Magic. 

“Everyone will be jealous.” Narcissa puts the dragon engraved hairsticks in on the top and bottom of the egg. She hands Wisteria a hand mirror to see it. 

“It looks great mum.” Wisteria smiles trying to get rid of any negative thoughts. 

“I’ve been thinking since this is a special occasion, I want you to have this.” Narcissa hands her a small pot of raspberry tinted lip salve. 

“But you and father said no makeup until third year.” Wisteria pockets the small pot. 

“That still stands but you can use this to give your lips some tint.” Narcissa spins Wisteria into the mirror. “Put some on and then join us for breakfast.” 

Narcissa leaves her daughter to go downstairs to breakfast. Lucius and Draco are already eating. Lucius drinking tea and reading the paper, the front page story is about the inauguration of Cornelius Fudge. The table is full of sausages, eggs, bacon, fruits, pastries, and breads. 

Wisteria stands in front of the mirror and carefully applies the salve with a brush. Then she blots off the extra with a tissue just like she’s watched her mother do when getting ready for parties. She ties her silk scarf around her head to keep the beautiful dragon inspired updo from getting ruined on the train ride. 

Wis goes over to her jewelry box and puts on her rings, starting with her family ring, she wears it on her left hand on her ring finger. Next to it she places her newest ring, a Kraken, Wisteria continues with the addition of each ring until she runs out of fingers. 

She checks herself in the mirror and heads downstairs. Wisteria slips into her chair and takes a piece of toast, a scoop of eggs and a slice of bacon. Happily munching on her toast she listens to her father going on about the ministry and the gossip he’s heard at a few get-togethers. Draco nudges her. 

“What?” She asks. 

“Don’t embarrass me in front of my friends.” Draco reminds. 

“I wasn’t planning on it, until you put the idea in my head.” Wisteria laughs. 

“Don’t.” Draco snarls. 

“Draco, be nice to your sister, and Wisteria don’t tease your brother.” Narcissa says after a sip of her tea.  
“On the train, you two are to stick together. Who knows what sort of rift raft Hogwarts is letting in now. “Lucius puts down the paper. 

“Do you think we might learn about dragons?” Wisteria finishes off her toast and eggs. 

“Not until third year, petal.” Lucius dashes her hopes. 

“What?” Wisteria nearly chokes on her bacon. She was looking forward to learning more about dragons or any creatures. 

While Lucius had many books on Wizarding Law in his library, he had very few on dragons or any other creature, much to his daughter’s dismay. She had only a brief knowledge on dragon species but the few she knew she was an expert in. 

“Care of Magical Creatures is a subject for third years and above.” Lucius explains. 

“That’s not very fair.” Wis says upset. 

“Those creatures are dangerous.” Narcissa decides to help her husband. 

“You will learn more practical things than dragons.Perhaps Defense Against The Dark Arts might teach you a few things about creatures.” Lucius comforts his daughter. “Besides there’s a library I’m sure you can find books on dragons.” 

“Could I start my own library in my room?” Wisteria asks, knowing her father is tired of having books disappear from his study. 

“Of course, during Christmas Break, you can pick out the books you want.” Lucius answers going back to his paper. 

“Draco what are you excited for?” Narcissa asks, seeing as Draco’s never this quiet. 

“Seeing my friends. Flying classes.” Draco answers. 

“Speaking of friends, Gloria Notts, volunteered her son, Theodore, to show you two around the Slytherin common room.” Narcissa smiles fixing Wisteria’s hair. “Just so you two know someone in the house.” 

“No need, they’re self-starters.They can find their own way around Hogwarts.” Lucius argues. 

“It’s not that they need it, it’s just in case.” Narcissa retorts. 

“We should get going.” Lucius looks at his pocket watch. 

Lucius rests his hand on Wisteria’s shoulder as Narcissa does the same Draco, as they stand to the side as the scarlet engine comes to a slow stop. 

“If you need anything only write.” Lucius whispers to his daughter. 

“Same goes for you.” Narcissa adds to Draco. 

Lucius hands over the cage for a large Blakiston Fish owl to Wisteria. 

It took little begging from Wisteria to actually purchase the bird. He figured the growing size of the owl would account for further distance travel and if his daughter did succeed in her quest for knowledge about dragons she would indeed see herself in Romania. He would expect regular correspondence. Narcissa on the other hand, upon seeing the size of the owl nearly fainted. 

“Ready for Hogwarts, Cilia.” Wisteria says carrying her trunk and cage. 

Cilia did not answer but Wisteria took her silence for enthusiasm. Narcissa hands Draco his eagle owl’s cage and trunk. 

Draco lets his sister enter the train first and pick a compartment. Wisteria enters first and runs to the first open compartment and sets Pike down to put her trunk under the seat. Draco follows his sister and huffs at her speed. She sits down on the seat. 

“You could attempt to act poised.” Draco sets his owl cage on the hook intended for that use and puts his trunk under his seat. “ I’m going to look for Crabbe and Goyle.” 

“Good luck.” Wisteria calls out to him. 

Wisteria jumps a little when the shrill sound of the whistle blows and the train begins to move. Left alone by her brother she peeks out the compartment door seeing older students enthusiastically greet each other and talk outside the doors. Looking further towards the front of the train, she sees her brother in a confrontation with three others: a brunette with puffy hair, a dark haired boy and a redhead whom she recognized from his hair and hand-me-down clothes as a Weasley. She wasn’t sure which one as the patriarch of the Weasley’s, Arthur, had several children. But she remembered her father disliked the Weasley’s for being blood traitors, the worst kind of wizard. Lucius often told his children that curiosity about the other breed often provides fatal consequences. His favorite way of teaching this moral was by telling stories. 

Wisteria remembers her father’s bedtime stories, The Witch and The Man. How the dastard muggle seduced a poor unsuspecting witch. She trusted him and when the time had come, he was her undoing. The tale’s accompanying song always sent Wisteria into her father’s arms in tears. She had never met Arthur Weasley but she had no intention of meeting a wizard so dedicated to the destruction of the wizarding kind. Wisteria was brought out of her thoughts by Draco slamming the door closed after Crabbe and Goyle entered with their things. They roughly shoved their things around nearly knocking over Cilia’s cage. Wisteria catches the cage and softly rubs Cilia’s head to comfort her. 

“I wasn’t aware I’d be sharing the compartment with a pack of Ogres.” Wisteria snaps glaring at the two of them for scaring her owl. 

“Sorry, Wisteria.” Goyle looks down guiltily. The only reason Goyle apologizes is because he needs to remain on her good side. 

“Yeah we didn’t mean to scare her. Is she new?” Crabbe asks. 

“Yes, she’s new and all mine. Draco has his over there.” Wisteria gestures to Draco’s owl, which they’ve seen from letters over the summer. 

“Are you two excited for sorting?” Wis opens the package from Narcissa that contains a full teapot of piping hot tea with four sets of cups and plates. The accompanying treats for afternoon tea are in what looks to be a hat box tied up with lilac ribbons. 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it.” Goyle pulls out the table from the wall so Wisteria can put the tea pot down. 

“Well it doesn’t have to be. You could go anywhere.” Wisteria counters putting the tea pot down. 

“Oh like Hufflepuff would suit us.” Crabbe laughs. 

Draco and Goyle follow suit. 

“Well I’m excited, and hope you two get what you want.” Wisteria places a cup in front of Crabbe and Goyle, then Draco, then herself. 

She pours a cup of tea for Crabbe then Goyle. Wis hands the tea pot to Draco and he pours her a cup before helping himself. 

Draco pulls out the second box and pulls out a several layered tray of treats. The lowest level holds sandwiches. The flavors range from a spicy horntail spread, which is Wisteria and Goyle’s favorite, to Cheese and Apple which is Draco’s and Crabbe’s favorite. The next level has everyone’s favorite currant scones with a lemon curd. The top level has an assortment of pastries from a French Veela owned bakery that Narcissa commissioned the treats from, and also made their wedding cake. 

“Flying should be fun.” Wisteria says through her favorite sandwich. 

“Would you actually try out for a team?” Draco looks at his sister surprised, she was never interested in broom sports. 

Wisteria preferred fencing, while Lucius made sure to teach her the basics of dueling: the form, traditions, and unwritten rules. This honor traditionally went to the child’s godparent, but with special circumstances, the father could step in. Her special circumstance happened to be her godmother, Bellatrix, is unfortunately currently serving a sentence in Azkaban. Though she promised her sister that she would make up for lost time with Wisteria. 

“No, I’ll leave the hospital wing to you. You know how many times Father got hurt playing.” Wisteria polishes off her sandwiches and grabs a scone with the most visible currants on it. 

“Well if we get hurt then maybe you could visit us.” Crabbe says through a sandwich. 

“Don’t hold your breath.” Draco adds, “ You two are my friends, she doesn’t have any.” 

Wisteria takes a napkin and wraps up a few pastries. 

“Where are you going?” Goyle asks. 

“Going to make friends, I’ll have better friends than this lot.”Wisteria stands up with her bundles. 

“Go on then.” Draco opens the door for her calling her bluff. 

Wisteria walks out the door, and down the hall slowly getting her bearings. The seventh years probably wouldn’t want to befriend her, maybe she could find a third year or a fifth year. Someone of substance, and has brains. The train suddenly picks up speed and Wisteria is thrown into a tall redheaded boy with a shiny prefect P badge. 

“Are you alright?” He asks. 

“I’m so sorry..I didn’t mean to..” Wisteria starts to ramble off an apology. 

“First year?” Percy picks up the bundled pastries and hands them back to her. 

Wisteria nods.

“And your reason for roaming the train?” Percy asks, pulling out a notepad. 

“Am I in trouble? I just wanted to make some friends because my brother’s being a prat.” Wisteria looks as though she may start crying. All she wanted to do was prove her brother wrong. She could make friends, she had to. 

“Understandable, I have a brother who’s in his first year. You two might get along, follow me. “ Percy puts the notepad back in his pocket. 

“That would be lovely, thank you, um.” Wisteria follows him. 

“Percy Weasley,” He turns back to make sure she’s keeping up. 

Weasley. The man her father had discussed multiple instances at breakfast. He never had anything good to say about the man, but one of his sons at least seemed nice. What if this was a trap, to doom her just like the bedtime story. 

“I’m Wisteria Malfoy.” She looks up at him to gauge a reaction to her surname. Reactions tended to vary depending on a few factors like allegiance, and blood purity. 

Percy’s face held still, no clear reaction to her name. He knew of her father mostly through Arthur’s few stories after dinner, but Molly would scold him if these disagreements were inappropriate to speak about in front of children. 

He knocks on the door, and leans against it to hear Ron shuffling about to get to the door. 

“Coming.” A voice says and the door slides open. 

It’s the same brunette, redhead, and dark haired boy that Draco had a disagreement with. Wisteria stood with her back straight, and chest out, summoning what little confidence she had and feigned the rest. 

“What, Percy?” The redhead said looking up towards his brother.

“This is Wisteria, may she join you three.” Percy asks. 

Wisteria gives a small wave from behind Percy. 

Ron looks back at the two in the compartment. 

“Sure.” says the dark headed boy. 

“Let her in, Ron.” says the brunette. 

Perhaps she wanted another girl to join them. Wisteria sits down beside Hermione and the compartment door closes behind her. 

“I’m sorry about my brother.” Wisteria says not meeting the redhead’s eyes. 

“ Malfoy, that’s your brother.” Ron’s eyes widen.  
“Yes, and from what Percy told me you’re a Weasley and his brother.” Wisteria nods. 

“I’ve got loads besides him. “ Ron adds,” There’s Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, and I have a little sister, Ginny.” 

“How prolific, is it terribly loud.” To Wisteria, the two Weasley’s she’s met haven’t been so bad, maybe her father was exaggerating. 

“You get used to it.” Ron shrugs. The hustle and bustle of outside the train compartments remind him of home especially in the summers with everyone home. 

Wisteria recognizes the dark haired boy as Harry Potter, she heard stories about him from her father, again nothing positive. She smiles sadly at him then turns to the brunette girl. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Wisteria asks. 

“No, it’s just me, mum, and dad.” Hermione answers. 

“Oh, what do they do?” She tries to make conversation. 

“They’re dentists.” Hermione says.

“Dentist?” Wisteria repeats, “ What is a dentist?” 

“ A doctor for teeth, do wizards not..” Hermione trails off as Wisteria’s confusion turns to concern. 

“ Are your parents..muggles?” Wisteria whispers, as if being a muggle is a horribly embarrassing condition. 

“ You don’t have to whisper, and yes my parents are muggles. Is that a problem?” Hermione says confused by her reaction. 

“It’s not my problem, but it is odd.” Wisteria states. 

“Why?” 

“Because muggles don’t like magical persons. They kill or disown them because they are ashamed of magic.” Wisteria repeats something her father always reminded her. 

“That’s not true.” Ron says. 

“I’ve heard plenty of stories of witches burned, drowned, and in the states even crushed to death by stones. Poor Giles Corey.” Wisteria recounts the tales of unfortunate wizards.  
“Well my parents are different.” Hermione defends her parents. 

“I should hope so,” Wisteria smacks her forehead then adds, “Where are my manners? What are your names?

“Hermione Granger.” Hermione says unsure about Wisteria. 

“Harry Potter.” The dark haired boy says, Wisteria was right, he was the Chosen One. 

“Does it hurt? The scar? It looks like it would.” Wisteria asks when Harry messes with his bangs revealing the scar. 

“Sometimes.” Harry answers. 

“Have you tried chewing on a dittany leaf? It helps with the pain.” Wisteria suggests,” Once my brother tried to push me off a broom and I stayed on but scraped my leg and my mother rubbed dittany lotion on it.” 

Wisteria looks down to see Hermione staring at her hands, more specifically the multiple rings. 

“ Pretty, huh. My mother buys me one every birthday. This year is a Kraken, my father has the same ring, and when I get married, he gives the ring to my husband.” She explains. 

Hermione’s confused face lets Wisteria continue. 

“It’s an old pureblood tradition. The creature represents traits that my father wants my future husband to possess.” 

“And the Kraken represents?” Harry asks. 

“Powerful magic and everlasting love.” Wisteria flips her hand over so the boys could see the ring. 

“What about other creatures?” Hermione opens a book she brought with her, Hogwarts: A History. 

“Dragon, Phoenix, Pixies, Sphinx, anything really. Those are the most common.” Wisteria rubs her Kraken ring with her thumb. 

“It looks cool. I like the eyes.” Ron adds. 

“It’s a piece of real Kraken eye.” Wisteria informs holding out her hand so he can see the reflective eye. 

“Krakens are real.” Harry looks over confused. 

“Yes, aquatic reservations are everywhere in Norway. I’ve never been to one, since Draco hates the cold.” Wisteria folds her hands back into her lap. 

“My brother Charlie, works at a dragon reservation in Romania.” Ron says through a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Real dragons...up close.” Wisteria sits up a little straighter at the mention of her favorite creature. 

“ Very close,last summer he got a bad burn, but he’s okay now. “ Ron continues eating. 

“Was it because of breeding season aggressiveness?” Wisteria starts thumbing through her book. 

“Oh he didn’t say, but mum was upset. She wanted him to come home.” Ron crumples up his sandwich bag. 

Wisteria looks out the window at the dark hills leading up to the Hogwarts’ castle. 

“I’ll be back, I just have to check on Draco.” She leaves the compartment quickly, leaving behind a confused trio. 

“At least she’s nicer than Draco.” Hermione breaks the silence after Wisteria leaves. 

“She’s okay. A bit nutty about dragons.” Ron agrees. 

Wisteria opens the train compartment door. 

“There you are, I made friends.” She leans on the door. 

“And are they better than mine.” Draco gestures to Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Yes.” Wisteria says without hesitation. 

Draco sighs then adds “Father told me to look out for you.” 

“I assumed as much. You don’t have to.” Wisteria says. 

“Father, won’t like that, and I’m your brother. I’m supposed to.” Draco packs up the tea set and sweets wrappers. 

“ And if we aren’t in the same house?” Wisteria asks. 

” You don’t think you’ll be in Slytherin.” Draco looks up quizzically. 

“It’s a possibility.” Wisteria shrugs, trying not to look too nervous. 

“ You’d be a disappointment.” Draco says flatly. 

” No I won’t. “ Wisteria says quickly,” Father said I wouldn’t.” 

“Maybe he lied.” Draco suggests. 

“He wouldn’t lie to his petal.” Wisteria defends. 

Grow up.” Draco rolls his eyes before pushing past her. 

Wisteria rejoins the trio trying not to let herself be upset by her brother’s lies. She rubs at her rings looking unsure herself as the four of them board the boats. 

“Something wrong, Wisteria?” Harry asks. 

“Nothing, just nerves.” Wisteria shakes her head. 

“Did you know that the Great Lake houses mermaids?” 

” According to my mother, the Slytherin common room is the best place for mermaid watching. She even learned merspeak from them. I’m not fluent but I could hold a conversation. “ Wisteria answers letting herself be distracted from her thoughts. 

Ron dips his hand in the lake and brings it back in the boat quickly splashing Wisteria, too many of Hermione’s fun facts were going to make his head spin. 

“Ron.Stop. “Percy calls out trying to scold his brother. 

Ron’s cheek glow red and feel warm to the touch. Wisteria can’t help but laugh at him getting scolded. 

““Are you hoping for Slytherin?” Ron asks, wiping his hand on his robes.

” I don’t know. That’s where my whole family has been.” Wisteria rubs her hands again. 

“Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor. But we don’t know about Ginny yet. She’s too young to be sorted.” Ron pulls out a piece of licorice and nibbles on it. 

” What do you think, Hermione?” Wisteria turns to Hermione.  
” I think that any house would welcome any of us.” Hermione smiles trying to help Wisteria stop fidgeting. 

“Harry?” Wisteria looks towards him. 

” The castle is huge.” Harry stares above Wisteria’s head since she’s and Hermione are the ones backwards in the boat. 

“ Oh Godric it is.” Wisteria breathes as she turns around to see the castle across the lake. 

The first years are gathered by a tall older woman dressed in green velvet cloak with a stern looking face. “I am Professor McGonagal, before you join the other students at the feast you must be sorted. Follow me, to the Great Hall.”

Wisteria walks besides Hermione as Harry follows Ron. Once inside the Great Hall, Wisteria nudges Hermione and points upward at the night sky inside. 

“It’s not really the ceiling. It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” Hermione says matter of factly. 

”It’s beautiful. I want father to bewitch our ceilings now.” Wisteria can’t stop looking up at the ceiling and watching the flames flicker. 

Professor McGonagal walks onto the stage in front of the other professors and headmaster.  
“ Wait along here please. Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” 

A tall, thin, older man with silver hair and beard begins to speak, his blue eyes flash with sincerity, “ The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr.Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a most painful death.” 

Wisteria sees Harry’s face contort to a look of confusion and slight fear, what kind of a school is this. 

“Don’t worry, Harry.” Wisteria squeezes his shoulder,” Hogwarts is plenty safe, or no one would send their kids.” 

“Thanks.” Harry smiles. 

Ron nods in agreement. Professor McGonagal unfurls a roll of parchment. 

” Now when I call your name. You will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall says “Hermione Granger.” 

Hermione walks up mumbling to herself about calming down, the hat is placed on her head.  
After a moment the hat begins to speak“ Right, Right then, Okay, Gryffindor.” 

Wisteria rubs her rings nervously. What if Draco was right and their father lied to her about still being proud of her if she isn’t in Slytherin. Perhaps Draco should just kindly mind his business and but out of her’s. But he’s family, so he must know something. Perhaps if Wisteria asks Professor Hat to be slytherin that she will be obliged considering her legacy status.

” Draco Malfoy.” McGonagall calls next. 

Draco confidently walks up to the chair and sits. Professor McGongal sets the hat on his head, The hat quickly makes its decision, “ Slytherin!” 

“ Wisteria Malfoy.” She reads from the parchment.” 

Wisteria feels her legs turn to jelly. She slowly makes her away in front of the stool. Wisteria’s foot missteps and the stoll goes tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. A few snickers begin at the Slytherin table. 

Professor McGonagall picks up the chair. “Please sit.” 

Wisteria sits on the stool and the hat is placed on her head. She takes a deep breath to compose her thoughts. 

“Excellent, another Malfoy.” The hat says. 

“I have a request, Mr.- Professor Hat.” Wisteria thinks. 

“What is your request, child?” The hat asks. 

“I want to be in Slytherin. So I don’t disappoint my family.” 

“ You won’t be happy in Slytherin.” The hat speaks. 

“ It’s not about my happiness. It’s about my family.” Wisteria argues quietly. 

” You’d sacrifice your own happiness for your family.” The hat asks. 

I’d do anything for those dearest to my heart.” Wisteria admits softly. 

“I’ve heard enough. “ The hat ponders her request and after a moment. 

“Huffflepufff!” The hat screams. 

The Slytherin table is in shocked silence. There has never been a Malfoy in another house than Slytherin, much less Hufflepuff. No one knows whether to celebrate this or jeer at her as she passes them. Her heart is racing as fast as her thoughts. Wisteria runs out of the Great Hall trying to keep from crying in front of everyone She throws herself beside a potted plant and tucks her arms and legs to her chest and lets herself sob quietly. If she could she would never come out of her hiding place.


End file.
